The present invention relates generally to the field of slipcovers, and in particular, to a new and useful slipcover for attractively and effectively covering dining room chairs, and more particularly, chairs with arms, and which can cover chairs having a wide range of sizes and shapes, and without the usual baggy unfitted look that is common for known dining room chair covers.
Covers for chairs are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,104 to Whaley and U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,661 to Moss. Also see U.S. Design Pat. No. D473,090 to Trucchi. To date, however, there has been no effective way of covering a dining room chair, particularly one which has arms. Even the known covers for chairs without arms tend to look baggy and unfitted. This is partly due to the wide range of sizes and shapes that dining room chairs come in.
The inventor here has found that generally dining room chairs have a seat that can be about 19 to 24 inches wide and about 19 to 27 inches deep. The chair back can rise to a height of about 36 to 44 inches from the floor and can be of many varies shapes. The height of the seat from the floor is a fairly predictable dimension of about 16 to 19 inches.
For dining room chairs with arms, the shapes, placements and sizes of the arms are even more varied. Generally, an upper horizontally extending part of each arm has a rear end connected to the back of the chair at about 7 to 9 inches above the seat. Each arm also generally has a vertically extending part at the front, with a low end connected at the side of the chair seat. This second connecting point can be anywhere from a point near the chair back, to a point near the front edge of the seat.
Any effective slipcover for this type of furniture must accommodate all of these variables and more, and the present invention has done so. The slipcover arrangement of the invention is not limited to chairs having arms, but can cover chairs without arms. Also, the slipcover arrangement of the invention can cover chairs having dimensions that are outside the ranges observed above.